


Hanging out with friends

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth part of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging out with friends

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all new people of aKiss4Luck, Westmarch server.

It took Dipper week to decide on this matter. And if Mabel hadn't threatened to introduce Bill to everyone herself, Dipper would never do it. He was fine with spending rest of his life away from all possible human beings unrelated to things related to Bill. And everyone already saw Bill hanging out with Dipper…

And thus now he was following Bill who already got location of meeting from his head. Without asking. Gently climbing small hill as Dipper was struggling to not fall down. "You know I could carry you." Bill said stopping for while to wait. Dipper just glared at him. If he did they'd would never get there. Bill got no intention of socialising with 'unimportant meat sacks'

Mabel, as expected was already there cheering as Thompson was dared to eat some bug. "Disgusting." Bill described sight instantly. Dipper was already used to his dislike of eating anything that was living and moving. On other hand everyone looked at them in disbelieve. They weren't expecting Bill. Oh well.

Tambry just shoot a photo while everyone else forgot dare and came to talk with Bill, who with his weird style and 'different' was far more attractive sight than bug eating.

"Bill" demon introduced himself after everyone else was done. For someone who was against it he looked happy. Well he like attention and he got a lot of it now. If not Fords theory on what would happen if they were separate for too long Dipper would just walk away. For some reason he was mad that Bill was ignoring him.

"What's the deal with you and Dipper?" Wendy asked when most of questions were asked and either ignored or answered. "You two were never seen without each other since you appeared."

"We are dating." Bill said proudly. Everyone except for Mabel was surprised. "WERE NOT!" Dipper shouted standing up. It was too late everyone was already completely on board with it. "Don't deny it Pine Tree. We were doing things together. You said that's dating yourself." Dipper just groaned in annoyance. "No matter what I say you'll be still saying it?" he asked to just get bright smile and nod.

Luckily Mabel was there. "How about we'll go play laser tag?" to save her twin brother comments on how he and Bill bicker like old, married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
